


Brother's in arms

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy, Love, M/M, Murderers, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Bruce Wayne is one of the most charming charismatic men in all of Gotham city. He had a step brother named Jack Napier Wayne, who has been with him since they were children.Bruce loves his brother like he was his own blood.Jack feels the same way.So when one of them gets harmed.All hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	Brother's in arms

"Lucious, bring me today's paper please"Bruce said

" of course sir"he responded and handed him the worksheets.

"Thank you, after this I'll be done for today"

Suddenly a woman went into his office having big news.

"Sir, sir!" She screamed

"What is it?"

" it's your brother, he in the hospital! "

Bruce froze.

"What?" he gasped"How? "

"Some thugs let his have it, he would've died if someone didn't called"

"Where is he!?"

" he's in Gotham General! "

With that he ran off, having one thing in his mind.

His brother.

*******************

"He's gonna be fine Mr wayne"The doctor said to him"Luckily, he managed to pull through"

Bruce watched through the window as he saw Jack sleeping in the bed, with bandages all over his body.

"Good thing he didn't break any bones"she giggled"Right Mr wayne?"

" Yes, can I see him? "

"Sure"

The doctor opened the door And let Bruce inside. Bruce ran over to his brother as he checked his bandages and bruises all over his body.

"Jack, it's me, Bruce" he said softly"Can you hear me? "

"....Bruce"he murmured

" I'm sorry, I should've been there, are you okay? "He cried

"I'm just tired"

"He's under medication, he'll need to take those every week"the doctor said

"Yes doctor" Bruce said"You're going to be okay brother, okay...it's going to be okay"

"So tired..."

" I know, rest, you'll need it "

6 weeks later.

Jack made a full recovery and was now able to walk on his own. Bruce even stayed at home just to make sure he was alright. People would assume that he would just get a caretaker, but things were not always what they seem.

Bruce wasn't that charismatic man everyone thinks he is.

Deep inside he was quiet, depressed and possibly insane.

Ever since his parents past away, things were not like Kay down the brothers. Jack was more quiet than usual, while Bruce tried his hardest to act like something he's not.

Jack wasn't even the quiet kid either.

He was very outspoken, had an always thinking mind, but he was very much insane.

'Bruce he needs to get some help, he's not acting right'the doctors kept telling him'He needs to go to arkham '

But in rage he said...

'NO WAY, HE'S NOT SICK, HE'S JUST SAD, DEPRESSED, AND ALONE! '

'How do you know?'

' ...because he's just like he'

But the doctors weren't wrong, Jack was insane and very much was.

But Bruce wasn't ignorant to this. In fact he knew his brother was mentally unstable.

He just didn't wanna take him to arkham, he knew what they'll do to him will do more harm than good.

Plus he loved his brother too much to send him away.

But it's not what people would consider brotherly love.

"Jack?"

" Hm? "He answered

" Are you feeling better? "

"I am, thanks to you"he chuckled" You always want to make me feel wonderful, but what about you brother, you don't feel okay either"

"I just want to make you happy, you're the only I got left, I didn't wanna loose you"

Jack let out a crazy giggle.

"You're nuts"

"I know, but I don't care"he smiled"So, do you have any idea who would do this too you"

"Who do you think, those 'Buddies' of yours"

" there not my friends, never had, never will, you are the only person I love"

"I know, that's why I put it in quotations"

"I know that"he chuckled" You know Jack... "

He crawled over his brother Who was on the bed, staring directly into his eyes.

"I hate it when people harm my brother, you know that right?"

" So you wanna do it again? "

"Yes, they can't get away with this brother, I love you"

Gently he kissed him.

"So, shall we begin tonight"

" Sure, but before that, I want something "

"Yes, tell me?"

" You"

He smirked.

"Gladly brother"

Their love was a sick one.

Ever since they were little, they always wanted to be together. Especially when thermostats passed away.

Bruce cared for Jack with a passion.

And wanted no one to hurt him. 

Even if it meant to do the unthinkable.

The plan went like this, Bruce invited the men who hurt his brother into his home for an exclusive event. Something about expanding his business empire.

But that was all just a lie he made.

for something more sinister.

He took them into his office and adventure all a glass of whiskey,they chatted and laughed until Bruce has finally had enough.

"Gentleman, I want to talk about something" he said"Other than our expansion plan"

"What do you have in mind Mr wayne?" One of the men said

"You know 6 weeks ago, when my brother got assaulted?"

" Oh you mean Jack, poor man, it must of been horrific "the second man gasped

Bruce wanted to roll his eyes but still kept that calm look on his face.

"Um, I've been thinking and, may be I should take him to arkham, what do you guys think?"

" Well Mr Wayne, in all honesty, you should send him away "the third man said

"He's obviously unstable, and arkham would be great place for rehabilitation" the second guy smirked

"Besides, he's a complete lunatic anyway" the first guy laughed

"Yeah, he can be a little crazy"Bruce faked chuckled

" Yeah very crazy, throw that lunatic away! "

" so you really don't care about me do you!? "

They turned to the door, Jack was their, completely in tears.

"Jack I... "Bruce tried to say

"Save it!" he shouted"You think I'm crazy, an I really that much a problem for you... "

"No I didn't...!"

" AND YOU THREE BASTARDS, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!! "He screamed"I HATE YOU ALL! "

he began to cry. Bruce ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"oh Jack, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! "Bruce cried"I didn't know, please forgive me!"

now they were both crying. Leaving the men completely filled with guilt.

Not really, they just didn't wanna go to jail

" Mr wayne, we're sorry! "They screamed "Please forgive us, we'll quit our jobs and never hurt your brother again"

"...really?" Bruce whimpered

"Yes!" they said

"Well..."

the crying stopped. Bruce turned to them , causing the men to gasped in horror.

He wasn't crying, at all.

Jack wasn't either, he was laughing.

like a complete lunatic.

"What the...is this some kind of joke!?" The first man shouted

"No, we're just setting up a trap"Bruce said silently" For your demise"

Creepy giggling filled th the room. Terrifying the men.

"I already knew you two bastards were the one who hurt my brother, and I love my brother like he's my own"he said"And when you hurt my brother, I return the favor, just ten times worse, right brother?"

" of course "Jack said devilishly

Their laughter grew louder and louder, so loud that the three men began to scream. Unaware of their fate.

*****************************

_News Report: Three employees working for Wayne Enterprises were horrifically murdered last evening. All died the same way as the last 10 murders in a span of 13 years. All workers and friends of Bruce Wayne. Ideas by stab wounds and marked with a sick smile carved on their faces._

_police still have yet to find the culprit, but Bruce Wayne wishes them hope that their deaths will not be in vain._

"not in vain, so you Brother"Jack smirked

"You know it's all a mask to me Jack, I don't give a crap about those fools, no one hurts my brother, and gets away with it"

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

" Easy, love, and if someone ever tried to hurt you again, I'll make sure they pay with their lives"

"I love you brother?"

" I love you too"


End file.
